Automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems can be used to process input speech to yield a recognition result corresponding to the speech. The recognition result may be a text transcription of the speech. ASR systems can be used in many different contexts for processing speech regarding a variety of domains.
The recognition results of ASR systems may include misrecognition errors for any of a variety of reasons. For example, the errors may result from low-quality audio input, such as from faulty audio capture hardware, from unclear speech from a speaker, or from errors in analysis conducted by the ASR system.